


The Loudest Sound

by LadyMD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Both are musicians, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Sansa can't speak, Sansa is also an artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMD/pseuds/LadyMD
Summary: Jon met Sansa in Central Park during fall. Despite his awkward attempts at talking to her, she remained silent all throughout, answering with only small gestures and expressions. What Jon didn't know was that Sansa can't talk.





	The Loudest Sound

_Sigh._

He slumped from his piano bench and skimmed the ivory keys back and forth. Jon was running out of ideas, not to mention,  _time._  He had to compose a piece for the winter concert, or it's goodbye career for him.

He sighed again and ran his hand on his already messy hair and looked up at the ceiling. It's only been a month since he moved here in New York from Chicago. Time flies so fast.

Feeling the futility of his attempts today, Jon drew the black curtains and peeked outside the window. It was late afternoon and the sun was setting soon. Though it was fall for a while now, he still had an aversion to the season. He had a great view of Central Park though. _Maybe I should go out for a walk,_ he thought.

 _Yeah, I need a break._ So he changed from his sweatshirt into a grey turtleneck and black pants and a black sweater.

While he  was enjoying his walk, the lack of sleep and nutrition from working on the piece finally caught up that he was looking for benches to rest on in no time.

He looked everywhere but every damn bench had to be occupied.

Worse, by  _couples._

_Sigh._

Music has always been the only love of Jon's life. It's not that he hasn't had the opportunity to get into relationships; it's just that things kept coming up…. _And… I don't know, I guess I don't want relationships; I want a relationship, the relationship. One that would last. One that's real. That's why I'm twenty-six and still single._ He thought bitterly.

 _Oh, there's an empty seat!_   Jon thinks the person is leaving as she reached for her bag but when he approached the bench, he realized the woman wasn't retrieving her bag to leave but actually dropped something. He couldn't see her face as half of it got wrapped in her scarf and her shocking long red wavy hair covered it as well. Jon continued to watch as she positioned herself bringing her knees up then place a small notebook… no, sketchpad on her lap then proceeded to draw. It was then that he realized that he was just staring and standing there like a fool.

But the pull to sit down on a bench nagged at him for some reason, so slowly, he approached her.

"Excuse me miss, but would it be alright if I sit beside you? I'm sorry for disturbing you." he rubbed the back of his neck and was about to ramble some more but was cut short when a pair of the loveliest eyes that were the brightest blues looked up at him with surprise and curiosity. She blinked then lowered her scarf to reveal the most luscious lips he has ever seen. Recovering from her surprise, a beautiful shade of crimson painted her cheeks, and then she lowered her gaze shyly then smiled warmly then nodded at him.

Jon was so captured by her smile that he forgot to breathe. It was only when she blinked in confusion then patted the space beside her that he was brought back to reality.

He blinked then inhaled sharply, feeling his cheeks heat up, _this was embarrassing!_

"Oh! I'm sorry, I got… momentarily distracted, thank you, though."

She smiled and nodded politely at but Jon saw the corner of her lips play, stifling a giggle as she continued sketching.

So Jon sat down beside her, looking the opposite direction from her as he shut his eyes, cringing and chastising himself.

 _Ugh._ He sighed but his eyes remained closed as he took in the crisp chilly air. All he could hear was the remaining leaves rustling then falling and the sketching beside him.

Then, another urge crept.

_No! Jon It's rude to stare!_

But he wanted another peek at her. So against his better judgment, he glanced discreetly at the lovely woman beside him.

And again he was breathless. Even bundled up, she was the most breathtaking creature he has ever seen now that he can see her up close. She had creamy ivory skin that contrasted wonderfully with her vivid red locks but most of all, it contrasted well with her eyes that were the color of the sunlit sea, so deep that he could drown in those pools. She was very focused on her sketch that he couldn't help but stare at her slightly open mouth… those luscious lips… so pink… full… set in that small face of hers…

_I have never been compelled to kiss anyone as bad as I wanted to now._

_Ah! What am I thinking? She doesn't know you! You don't even know her name! Seven hells_ , he never felt like this before. She looked so fragile that he wanted to take her into his arms, carry her and take care of her…

 _I'm losing it._ He shook away his thoughts. _This wasn't like me._

She just looks so…  _fascinating_ …

She must've felt him watching her that she looked up at him with a puzzled look.

As reflex he laughed nervously then ran a hand through his hair. He must've confused her even more that she blinked thrice.

Jon wanted to run and escape from this but at the same time he didn't want to leave her. So he went in for the kill. _And if I fail, I pray the earth swallow me whole._

"I'm sorry for staring but I was just… fascinated by your seriousness…" _What was that? Ugh. Shoot me now!_

Her face relaxed into a smile of understanding. Jon sighed in relief.

The rational side of Jon  told him to take that and stay silent but his nervousness brought out the babbling. "Does it bother you that I'm here? I could go now if you want." He asked anxiously. Truth is, he didn't want to leave.

She closed her eyes, smiled and shook her head as if saying, it's okay, I don't mind before she went back to sketching and silence enveloped them again. Jon didn't realize that he was watching her more intently now. She did though because she stopped, then looked back up at him once more.

He just looked at her, frozen. _I have no words._

She smiled then offered her sketchpad, shocking him. _She must've thought I was prying at her work. My gentlemanliness is officially down the drain._

Jon shook my head slowly and raised his palm to decline but she sighed and offered it once more.

"Are you sure you don't mind? I didn't mean to pry…"

She rolled her eyes and smirked. She gave him a look that said,  _C'mon, I know you want to._

Jon smiled at her and took the sketchpad and looked at the sketch. It wasn't finished but it was amazing. She was sketching the bench opposite them that were occupied with a couple.

Jon looked at her and was captured by her eyes again. Trying to keep his control, he tried a smiled and complimented her work.

"It's beautiful. You're good. Thank you for letting me see it."

She blushed and his heart skipped. It was really unfair how adorable she looked. Red was starting to become his favorite color.

He handed her back her sketchpad. She continued sketching once again.

Jon never liked silence that much. He liked being alone but never in silence. He would always be surrounded with music but for some reason, the silence here was comforting. A welcome break from the norm.

He then noticed that she hasn't said a word. There was something about her silence that kept a secret. Her silence added more to her mystery. _If only I knew her name._

_Then why don't you ask?_

Jon was then reminded of another thing he regrets forgetting. He forgot to introduce himself.  _Lovely._

"I'm sorry, I was being rude. I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Jon Snow." he offered his hand. She shook it and smiled but he swore he caught a tinge of emotion in her eyes.

She looked down.

Silence again. _Did I do it wrong?_ She was supposed to say her name… He looked at her apprehensively…. waiting… she blushed and just kept looking down…the corners of her lips turning downward.

_I made her frown. Great. Of course she won't tell her name, I sound like a perverted stranger who bothered her peace._

_I should just go_. Jon stood up sighed.

He was about to walk away when he felt a tug on his sleeve. She looked at him like she was asking,  _where are you going?_

Jon forced a smile, "I'm being a bother so I'll leave you to your work..."

She blushed then shook her head.

That raised his eyebrows, "No? I assumed when you didn't tell me your name that –

She was cut short by the tune of _Tchaikovsky's The Sleeping Beauty_.

Embarrassed, she blushed and took out her phone and told him using her index finger to give her a minute. Jon smiled and nodded.

She turned her back to him and answered the call. To be polite, Jon averted his gaze. He didn't hear her say anything. _I guess she just listened_. Then he heard a click.

She faced him then and looked apologetically before standing up. 

"Do you need to go?" he asked politely.

She sighed and nodded.

"You should go then. Thanks for sharing your seat with me," he tried giving a friendly smile.

She smiled at that and blushed again. Then she nodded and started to walk away as Jon watched her go, feeling a slight pang of disappointment. 

She was only three steps away when she paused then looked back at him.

Her lips formed and 'o', which she covered with her palm. Then she walked up to him, Jon's heart started beating rapidly while his palms became sweaty.

She stood in front of him, and then looked at her feet shyly. Jon just watched her, baffled. He didn't know what to do.

She then looked up, blushed, smiled then bit her lip (which did weird things to Jon's heart) then placed something in his hand.

Jon was too surprised to comprehend what just happened that he just stood there frozen as she skipped away, and then threw a smile and a wave good-bye at him.

She was gone so fast he thought he was only dreaming. But then he snapped back when he saw her green scarf fly towards his direction. He picked it up and was about to run to give it back but when he glanced up, she was gone.

Then he remembered that she placed something in his hand. He opened his palm and saw a crumpled piece of paper, probably from her sketchpad.

Jon smoothed it out and smiled. There was something written on it.

Looking at her scarf then at the direction that she left, he grinned.

On the note, was written:

_It's Sansa._

A beautiful name for a beautiful girl with hair the color of fall.

Jon was starting to like autumn. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just adapted an old story of mine from another fandom into Jonsa so we could make 3k. Please be kind. This is from an 8 year old story and I had to rework the first person POV to third person POV. :)


End file.
